Ca commence dans un parc
by Eva Sorrow
Summary: HPDM  Harry et Draco se déteste. Mais cela cacherait-il autre chose?


Bonchaour tout le monde!

Voilà un chtit OS que j'avais commencé il y a... longtemps (XD) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

3

Cette journée s'annonçait franchement mauvaise : il ne faisait pas spécialement beau, voire relativement mauvais, la température était froide et dans les cachots de Hogwarts elle devait atteindre les -10. Mais le pire restait le cours de potion à 8h du matin avec Rogue et l'autre sale fouine, très bien foutue... Euh... L'autre sale fouine **tout court**!

- Sale fouine? Qui mérite d'être insulter ainsi par le célèbre Mr. Potter ?

Sursaut. Putain, c'est quoi cette manie de se glisser derrière les gens comme ça, sans même prévenir ? Rogue, espèce de vil serpent ! Il l'avait coupé dans ses pensées en plus… D'un autre côté, il valait peut-être mieux…

- Vous voudriez peut-être que je vous envoie un hibou avant d'inspecter cette… chose, fit Rogue en désignant le chaudron qui chauffait paresseusement. Et j'enlève 40 points pour avoir insulter un professeur.

Harry était bouche bée, et il n'était pas le seul. Toute la classe s'était retournée vers le groupe que formait Harry, Ron et Hermione. Dans le silence de la classe, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Putain, il avait lu dans son esprit ! C'est interdit ! La liberté de penser, tu connais ? Apparemment pas.

- Je n'ai rien dit Monsieur, répondit le brun avec un ton qui se voulait le plus poli possible, mais d'où trahissait une colère certaine.

- Non, vous avez raison professeur, fit une voix traînante derrière Harry, je l'ai très bien entendu vous insultez.

- Ta gueule Malfoy, on t'a pas sonné à ce que je sache.

- Et insulte à un élève ! Encore 20 points de moins pour Griffondor.

Puis il susurer à l'oreille de Harry :

- Qu'apprenez-vous pendant nos cours... particuliers? Occlumancie Potter, Occlumancie!

Harry attendit que Rogue se soit éloigné vers le chaudron de Neville, Seamus et Dean, pour jeter un regard noir à Malfoy en murmurant entre ses dents un 'connard' haineux, visant à la fois le professeur et l'élève. Pour toute réponse, il reçu un sourire satisfait.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry sorti dans les premiers, lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, mettant ainsi fin à une torture que les plus grands Aurors n'auraient pu supporter, il en était certain. Enfoiré de Rogue. Enfoiré de sale fouine.

- Alors, on pense à moi dès le matin ? J'en suis flatté, Potter. Mais fais attention que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, tu ressemblerais trop aux autres…

- Casse-toi Malfoy.

Eternel sourire. Exaspérant. Le blond était arrivé par derrière, comme d'habitude, faisant légèrement sursauter Harry. Il s'était approché tout près, trop près, de son oreille pour lui murmurer cette phrase. Pour ensuite repartir comme il était venu. Cependant, le brun resta un moment sans bouger, sentant encore le souffle de sa Némésis derrière son oreille. Il frissonna légèrement, essayant de penser à autre chose. Heureusement, Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la plus haute tour où se trouvait le cours de Divination.

**OoOoOoO**

- Pff, ça sert vraiment à rien la divination ! J'en ai trop marre ! toussa Ron en sortant de la salle enfumée d'encens.

- C'est clair, en plus il faut monter une tonne d'escalier et même pas arriver, t'en as déjà marre.

- Oh ! Arrêtez un peu vous deux ! Ca vous fait faire un peu d'exercice dans la journée et ça va pas vous tuer, leur répondit Hermione en fixant leur ventre, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres.

Deux heures de Métamorphose et beaucoup de travail donné pour la semaine à venir après, le trio marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour se repaître et prendre des forces pour l'après-midi. Pendant que les plats apparaissaient sur la table, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et vit Malfoy écouté d'une oreille distraite le flot de paroles que déversait Pansy Parkison, affichant l'air d'un mec qui se fout royalement de ce qu'on lui raconte. Mais, se sentant observer, le blond leva les yeux de son assiette et planta ses yeux gris dans le vert de ceux de Harry. Ils restèrent une bonne trentaine de secondes ainsi, trente secondes durant lesquelles le monde avait l'air d'avoir arrêté de tourner. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, les joues du brun s'enflammèrent et il détourna ses yeux. Soudainement, il avait très chaud. Il lui fallait de l'air. Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle aussi rapidement que ses jambes lui permettaient, sous le regard étonné de ses deux amis.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il n'a même pas touché à son assiette !

- Moué… Ba tant pis pour lui, ça en fera plus pour moi, fit Ron adressant un sourire aguicheur aux plats disposés sur la table.

- …

Harry senti l'air frais caresser son visage et savoura cette sensation avec délice. Il essaya de remplir ses poumons au maximum de ses capacités mais failli s'étouffer. Un sourire vint tout de même étirer son visage, le grand air était bon pour calmer certaines ardeurs n'ayant pas lieu d'être… Il respirait doucement maintenant, veillant à prendre de longues inspirations et expirant lentement, cela aidait aussi à calmer le rythme un peu trop rapide qu'avait pris son cœur lorsque ses yeux s'étaient noyés durant l'espace d'un instant dans deux grands lacs de glace.

Un peu plus apaisé, il se dirigea vers un vieil arbre, situé juste à côté et dont certaines feuilles flottaient à la surface du lac. Le survivant se laissa glisser contre l'écorce, lui râpant légèrement sa robe, qu'il décida d'enlever… Il était obligatoire de porter sa robe à l'intérieur dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais, après tout, il n'était pas à l'intérieur, mais bien à l'extérieur. La température était remontée de quelques degrés, mais cela n'empêchait pas le froid de passer à travers sa fine chemise, lui donnant la chair de poule. C'était juste comme il aimait, pas assez froid pour avoir envie de revêtir sa lourde robe noire de sorcier mais suffisamment pour sentir l'air lui effleurer la peau et en hérisser les poils.

Harry sourit.

Il aimait être avec ses amis, rire avec eux, écouter Lavande Brown raconter la dernière rumeur, et en débattre avec Ron, prenant des airs de grands savants-psychologues, sous le regard exaspérément tendre de Hermione, critiquer les Serpentards, et surtout un en particulier, bref, il aimait partager ces fugaces instants de vie avec ses amis.

Mais il aimait aussi la solitude, le silence, se plonger dans ses pensées pour n'en ressortir que bien longtemps après, faire le point sur les différentes étapes de sa vie, ce qu'il aspirait de faire, **après**, lorsque la guerre sera finie et s'il en sort vivant, ou tout simplement, ne penser à rien. Comme en ce moment. Malheureusement ce précieux instant n'allait pas tarder à devenir un lointain souvenir…

- A force de passer ton temps à dormir comme une larve gluante balafrée, tu vas perdre le dernier neurone qui essaie encore de survivre à l'intérieur de ton cerveau, fais attention Potter ! fit une voix derrière lui.

Voix qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, il en connaissait trop bien les intonations…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? demanda Harry d'une voix lassée, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers son interlocuteur ou même de vérifier si sa baguette était à portée de main, tout en sachant à qui il parlait.

- Rien.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- … Bonne question en effet.

- Dans ce cas, dégage, tu me déranges, soupira Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se campa un peu plus sur ses deux jambes, faisant ainsi bien comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir (c'était un Malfoy tout de même !) et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de laisser le Survivant en paix. Exaspéré, celui-ci soupira bruyamment et s'allongea sur l'herbe en fermant les yeux pour l'ignorer. Malheureusement le petit Serpentard était très susceptible et détestait par-dessus tout qu'on l'ignore, ce que personne ne s'aventurait à faire. Personne, sauf Harry. Enervant. Très énervant. Il ne pensait tout de même pas s'en sortir comme ça, ce vaillant petit Griffondor. Trop facile. Malfoy saisi sa baguette. Il vit Harry approcher subrepticement sa main de sa propre baguette et cela le fit sourire. D'un mouvement, il fit apparaître une petite pierre lisse, aux reflets argentés. Le brun ramena sa main derrière sa tête tandis qu'il la malaxait. Ca le détendait de répéter ce geste, de caresser cette pierre dans un mouvement d'avant en arrière [_NdA : pas de sous-entendu évidemment_, ça lui permettait de réfléchir et surtout de s'occuper les mains et les empêchait de trembler.

'Un gamin s'amuse avec n'importe quoi, Malfoy en est la preuve vivante' pensa Harry un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

Le gamin en question s'en aperçu et une ombre passa sur son visage. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce à quoi l'autre pensait. Il aurait bien aimé partager ses pensées, parler, discuter, rire avec lui. Mais malheureusement, ça, ils ne savaient pas faire. Pour avoir des contactsavec le Survivant, il fallait toujours chercher plus fort, plus violent, plus blessant… Alors, c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Tu as lâché Weasmoche et sa Sang-de-Bourbe de copine ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte qu'il n'était que des moins que rien ? C'est pour ça que tu es tout seul. Faut dire qu'il est tellement écoeurant quand on le voit manger… J'en ai presque mal au cœur, attaqua Malfoy, en mimant un homme en train de vomir.

- QUOI ??? rugit Harry.

Voilà. C'était ça que le blond cherchait. C'était cette expression, ce regard émeraude étincelant de rage, cette aura puissante que tout son corps dégageait. C'était tout à fait _ça_. Et il savait qu'il était le seul à Hogwarts qui avait le privilège de le mettre dans cet état. Un sourire mauvais pris place sur son visage.

- Et bien quoi ? Ca te met dans tous tes états que je te dise la vérité ? Que je te montre la réalité comme nous la percevons, nous, les Sang-Purs ?

- Et mon poing dans ta sale petite gueule d'ange, tu veux la voir cette réalité ?

- Voyons Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu apprends ici depuis 7 ans ? A te servir d'une baguette si je ne me trompe pas. C'est tellement… ordinaire comme attaque, répondit Malfoy en prenant une moue dégoûtée.

- Ordinaire peut-être, mais efficace !

Et sans qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement pour contrer, le blond se retrouva au sol, la joue brûlante et rougissante.

- Tu as osé Potter ! gronda le Serpentard d'une voix furieuse.

- Oui. Et que vas-tu faire ? Appeler Papounet pour qu'il me fasse des misères ? Merlin, aidez-moi, je vais mourrir de peur!

Malfoy se releva lentement et regarda fixement Harry, le dévisageant. Puis, il lui sauta dessus et ils roulèrent sur le côté à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Malfoy lui rendit son coup ou du moins essaya d'y mettre la même violence. La tête de Harry resta un moment contre le sol du parc. Puis, peu à peu, il la retourna, pour être bien en face de celle de Draco. Ils étaient presque tête contre tête, leur nez à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, le blond assis sur le torse musclé du Survivant. Leurs yeux se noyèrent dans ceux de leur vis-à-vis, les troublant un peu. Mais aucun ne voulait bouger ne serait-ce d'un pouce. Détourner son regard signifiait avoir perdu la partie. Harry était déterminé. Il ne perdrait pas. Quitte à passer la nuit dans cette position (qui n'était, au fond, pas si inconfortable qu'elle ne paraissait). Mais il ne s'était absolument pas douté de ce qui allait se passer quelques secondes plus tard.

Malfoy, sans cesser de contempler l'immensité de ses yeux verts, trop verts, avait rapproché imperceptiblement son visage. Puis, il coupa le contact visuel et posa délicatement sa bouche fine contre celle de Harry. Elle était chaude, accueillante, douce. C'était un baiser tendre, contrastant totalement avec leur rixe de tout à l'heure. Draco avait arrêté de penser. Il ne voulait pas penser. Penser à ce qui allait se passer après, lorsqu'il aura décollé sa bouche de la sienne, à son grand regret, lorsqu'il croisera son regard rempli d'incompréhension, de dégoût ? Lorsqu'il devra se lever de son corps étendu et partir sans se retourner, pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Pour l'instant, il concentrait tout ses sens sur ce baiser. Il avait parfois essayé d'imaginer la texture des lèvres du brun mais il ne s'était pas attendu à en tirer autant de plaisir. Surtout d'un baiser aussi chaste.

Mais c'était tellement différent des autres, de tout les autres, parce que là, nous parlions d'Harry. Il est unique. Et Draco veut être aussi particulier que lui l'est pour lui. Il n'arrivait plus à réprimer ce frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine, l'électrisant. A contrecoeur, il mit fin au baiser, plongeant une dernière fois son regard dans celui du jeune homme au dessous de lui, ne voulant pas parvenir à déchiffrer son expression. Il se leva et parti, comme prévu, sans un regard en arrière, laissant un Harry complètement perdu.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent furent étonnement calme. En effet, les affrontements entre le Griffondor et le Serpentard étaient connus de tous et depuis quelques temps ceux-ci étaient… inexistants. Les deux jeunes gens s'évitaient comme la peste. S'ils devaient traverser le même couloir, ils rasaient le mur, donnant l'impression de vouloir fusionner avec lui. Si leur cours était commun, ils prenaient bien soin de se situer à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Cependant, quand on les observait bien (ce qui arrivait parfois à certains élèves lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient trop et avaient besoin de distraction), on les voyait se lancer de rapides coups d'œil, sans pour autant que leur regard se croise. Mais parfois, ils se croisaient et les spectateurs de cet étrange rituel apercevaient les deux jeunes hommes détourner les yeux rapidement et rougir plus ou moins significativement.

Les Griffondors et les Serpentards suivaient justement le même cours : Histoire de la Magie avec ce pauvre professeur Binns que plus personne n'écoutait passé 10 minutes. Et les deux hommes venaient, pour la 5ème fois, de répéter ce geste. Rosissant légèrement, Draco plongea le nez dans sa copie, soudainement pris d'inspiration pour prendre des notes.

Putain Draco, respire doucement… Doucement j'ai dis ! Voilà. Inspiiiiiration – Expiiiiiiration. C'est bien, tu as gagné le droit de ne pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque tout de suite. Bon, là… ça ne va pas du tout. Le plan ne se passe pas comme prévu : Après l'avoir embrassé, l'autre imbécile balafré qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'occuper mes pensées toute la journée… et toute la nuit… surtout quand je l'imagine venir au dessus de moi et me prend… hum… bref, reprenons ! Je disais donc que Harry aurait dû faire un geste l'autre jour, pour me retenir, pour m'embrasser sauvagement et me plaquer a terre à son tour, pour m'avouer que lui aussi ne pensait qu'à moi depuis longtemps et que Ginny n'avait été là que pour ne pas ternir sa belle image d'hétéro-sauveur-de-l'humanité-bien-casé-faisant-même-du-bénévolat-auprès-des-pauvres, mais que en réalité, il avait toujours été gay. Non, pas gay. Il avait toujours été attiré par moi et **que** par moi. Mais non ! Saint Potty en a décidé autrement ! Saint Potty m'ignore, m'évite, baisse les yeux à mon passage, et pire ! semble plus apprécier les murs que ma personne [_CHBAFF_. A-t-il un jour pensé à **mes **sentiments ? Non même pas ! Sale égoïste [_NdA : mais toi, penses-tu un tant soit peu aux siens ? Ok ok, je vous laisse continuer…_Mais la chose la plus insupportable est que là, je ne peux **rien** faire. Mais rien faire **du tout**. Le vif d'or est dans son camp. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Et Merlin sait que c'est rageant d'attendre ! Je crois même que c'est l'une des premières fois où je dois attendre quelque chose…

Tout en continuant de réfléchir, Draco caressait son menton de sa plume. Il aimait bien cette sensation de petits chatouillements sur sa mâchoire et le son du léger frottement qui résultait de ce contact avec sa peau. Il ne voyait pas le regard de Harry fixé sur cette plume et qui remontait lentement vers son visage, détaillant la moindre courbure de son visage, les os un peu saillants de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres finement ourlées, ses yeux dont la couleur restait indéfinissables, perdus au loin, loin de cette classe, loin de lui. Une ombre passa sur son visage. Une ombre d'envie mêlée à une pointe de tristesse. Non, Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être le nouveau jouet du blond, aussi sexy qu'il soit. Il n'avait pas envie de remplacer Crivey [_Argg_ et avait encore moins envie d'être remplacé à son tour, une fois qu'il se serait suffisamment amusé avec lui. Et puis, la rupture avec Ginny était encore trop présente dans son cœur pour tout de suite se remettre avec quelqu'un. Personne à Hogwarts n'était au courant, cela datait d'une semaine environ, quelques jours après ce qui s'était passé dans le parc. Il n'avait plus réussi à jouer cette petite comédie. Bien entendu, il aimait Ginny, mais plus comme sa sœur que sa copine. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que, en 1 an, il ne l'avait jamais touché. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça lui paraissait bizarre qu'elle ait accepté cette situation sans poser de questions… Mais bon, passons. Il irait lui parler. Il **devait** aller parler au Serpentard. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Mais putain [NdA _: Vocabulaire Potter ! … Pardon, à fond dans Trauma xD_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire ? Oué, salut Malfoy ! Tu es un petit salaud [_NdA : Voc… BAFF_ parce que ça fait 3 ans que je ne pense qu'à toi et au moment où j'arrivais presque à me convaincre que non, il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous, tu viens m'embrasser comme ça, sans prévenir, et depuis, je suis complètement perdu, j'arrive plus à réfléchir ni à penser à rien d'autre qu'à toi. Ca vire à l'obsession presque malsaine. Tout ça pour me jeter après. Je t'aime sincèrement moi, même si je sais que tu n'es un petit con prétentieux et imbu de lui-même ! Non, putain, t'a pas le droit de faire ça !

Harry abattit violemment son poing sur la table pour ponctuer sa pensée. Il resta un instant comme ça, rouge de honte et de la colère qui l'avait habité quelques instants auparavant. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que toute la classe s'était retournée, à l'exception de Binns qui continuait son cours (il est un peu dur d'oreille). Et il le vit aussi, qui le dévisageait, une moue un peu étonnée, un sourcil presque blanc, haussé pour montrer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce brusque accès de violence envers une table qui ne lui avait rien fait. Et Harry qui se liquéfiait sur sa chaise… Draco Malfoy était vraiment un enfoiré. Quoiqu'il fasse, il le faisait toujours avec une élégance qui lui était propre, un brin aristocratique, et une manière qui faisait que tous les saints auraient voulu se damner pour lui. Merlin qu'il le haïssait. Merlin qu'il l'aimait.

Lentement, le blond se retourna vers le professeur et leva sa main blanche pour attirer son attention. Binns, plongé dans son cours ne le vit pas.

- Professeur ? appela-t-il.

- … Et c'est pour cela que vous trouverez dans Histoire…

- Professeur ?? fit-il en haussant la voix.

- … La magie est depuis…

- PROFESSEUR ?!!

- Euh (qui m'appelle ?)… Oui Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose ?-

- Si si, j'ai tout compris, il est possible d'aller aux toilettes ?

- Oui oui, marmona Binns, déçu que ce ne soit **que** ça.

Le Serpentard, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sous le regard du Survivant, dont le cœur s'était mis à battre frénétiquement.

- Euh… Professeur ?

- … Des siècles entiers passés à…

- PROFESSEUR ?!!

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Je ne me sens pas bien, je peux aussi aller aux toilettes ?

- Oui oui, fit Binns un poil énervé.

- Merci…

Harry se leva à son tour, rapidement, et se précipita dans le couloir. Il vit le blond tourner vers le couloir menant aux toilettes. Il couru après lui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était sorti de la classe juste après lui. Il ne savait encore moins ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire et esperait de tout coeur que le blond ne poserait pas la question. [_NdA : En même temps que veux-tu qu'il dise? Je sors, ça va... _

- Malfoy !

Lentement, l'interpellé se retourna. Au fur et à mesure, la boule qui s'était formée dans la gorge de Harry grossissait et il se demanda même s'il ne mourrait pas d'étouffement.

- Potter ?

- Euh je …

Il n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots. C'était… pitoyable.

- Tu ? Aurais-tu des problèmes de diction Potter ? Ou mieux ? As-tu perdu la parole ?

- …

- Oh oh, fit Malfoy avec un sourire goguenard, ça semblerait vrai en plus !

- …

- Bon arrête de me faire perdre mon temps, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sans répondre, Harry réduisit presque au néant la distance qui les séparait. Il plongea son regard dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, encore une fois, mais en se forçant à ne pas détourner les yeux. Il mis son bras en travers du torse du blond et d'un geste presque violent, il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il était de plus en plus essoufflé, son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer, il le sentait résonner dans tout son corps et ça le perturbait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pour toute réponse à la question muette qu'il lisait dans les yeux du blond, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne sauvagement, avec un peu de désespoir aussi. De grands yeux gris s'agrandir de stupéfaction, puis se voilèrent lorsque Harry passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du serpent devenu totalement inoffensif, demandant ainsi l'accès à sa jumelle. La permission fut aussitôt accordée et la langue du brun se fit un peu plus timide en entrant dans la bouche chaude de sa Némésis. Elle commença à explorer son palais, le caressant doucement, puis vint à l'encontre de sa langue. A ce contact, Draco inversa les positions et se fut Harry qui fut plaquer contre le mur, la bouche toujours scellée à celle du blond, donnant à ce baiser plus de passion que de douceur. Il retint Harry, qui menaçait de s'effondrer, par la hanche et laissa à son autre main le loisir de parcourir le corps hâlé dont il avait rêvé de nombreuse fois de caresser, de s'approprier, de posséder. Le brun s'accrochait presque désespérément au cou de son vis-à-vis, il était bien dans les bras de Draco, beaucoup trop bien. Et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer après, lorsqu'ils arrêteraient ce baiser. S'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur d'un Malfoy, si tout ce qu'il recherchait c'était une nuit avec lui, sachant qu'il était vierge, il serait certainement dessus, et si…

Mais à partir de ce moment, le cerveau du Survivant affichait 'no-signal' : Draco venait de terminer de dégrafer sa chemise et passait à présent ses doigts sur son torse, dessinant des arabesques, griffant légèrement. Le blond mis fin au baiser au plus grand mécontentement de Harry qui gémit de frustration. Mais celui-ci gémit bientôt d'autre chose lorsqu'il sentit la langue du Serpentard lécher sa veine jugulaire jusqu'à sa clavicule, sur laquelle il s'attarda, laissant une marque violacée sur la peau bronzée de Harry. Ses mains blanches enlacèrent les hanches du Griffondor jusqu'à arriver à sa chute de reins qu'il caressa langoureusement provoquant des vagues de frisson chez son presque-amant. Celui-ci ne contrôlait plus la direction que prenait ses mains, l'une d'elle emprisonner dans les cheveux presque blancs du Serpentard et l'autre se baladait à sa guise sous sa chemise. En souriant, Malfoy scella de nouveau leur bouche, entamant une nouvelle danse torride avec la langue de sa Némésis tout en collant son bassin au sien. Il sentait la puissante érection du Griffondor sur sa cuisse et cela ne faisait que renforcée la sienne. Il commençait à onduler de manière plus que significative mais...

Des pouffements retentirent dans le couloir, couvrant leurs gémissements et leur respiration saccadée. D'un mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit et virent tous les élèves qui sortaient de leur classe qui les regardaient en les montrant du doigt. Apparemment, ils ne devaient pas avoir entendu la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours. Les plus jeunes avaient l'air presque choqué par une telle scène de débauche tandis que leurs aînés étaient choqués de voir les deux ennemis de l'école en train de rouler des pelles dans les couloirs. Qui pourra les divertir si même eux ne se battent plus?

Harry tourna vivement la tête pour cacher son visage rougissant derrière la silhouette du blond qui prit un visage impassible.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas assez imposants pour vous empêcher de passer et de rejoindre vos salles respectives, fit-il de manière tellement froide qu'il coupa tous rire. Bon personne n'a l'air de vouloir bouger, j'en conclu qu'il doit y avoir un fantôme derrière nous, Harry. Laissons-les donc dans leur contemplation ahurie de crétins attardés et suis-moi...

Draco adressa un petit sourire à Harry, dont le teint avait étrangement pris une couleur pivoine, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. C'était l'un des avantages d'être préfet : avoir une chambre à lui seul, sans devoir la partager avec d'autres imbéciles. Et surtout, il pouvait y emmener qui il voulait, quand il voulait, sans être dérangé. Il ferma la porte à clé après que le brun fut entré, puis se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire qui ne présageait que du bon :

- Où en étions-nous avant que ces crétins nous dérangent ?

Voilà!

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

P.S : Je sais chui sadique de couper au lemon :p Une autre fois pietre 3


End file.
